Digital cameras and optical imaging devices employ image sensors. Image sensors convert optical images to digital data that may be represented as digital images. An image sensor includes a pixel array (or grid) for detecting light and recording intensity (brightness) of the detected light. The pixel array responds to the light by accumulating a charge. The accumulated charge is then used (for example, by other circuitry) to provide a color and brightness signal for use in a suitable application, such as a digital camera. One type of image sensor is a backside illuminated (BSI) image sensor device. BSI image sensor devices are used for sensing a volume of light projected towards a back-side of a substrate (which is opposite to a front-side of the substrate where interconnect structures including multiple metal and dielectric layers are built thereon). BSI image sensor devices provide a reduced destructive interference, as compared to front-side illuminated (FSI) image sensor device.